


Letters

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Letters, Love, M/M, Post-lawsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun writes Changmin a letter.
Relationships: Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Dear Changmin-ah,

I miss you. I keep getting blocked from your cell phone and email. I don’t pretend that it’s a manager doing it, I hope you only think my texts/email are from a crazy fan and that’s why you're blocking me. A letter. Hand-written. Pretty old school, but necessary at a time like this. I hope it doesn’t get lost in all your fan mail.

I miss you. I already said that. It’s really true.

Things with Jaejoong and Su-ah are tense. We’re trying to do too many things. A downfall of freedom. I want to write music. I want to sit on the couch with paper and pen, my feet shoved under your thigh and just write. While you read. Or scribble lyrics on a napkin at a bar while we match each other bottle for bottle.

Next to my arm is the script for the next drama I’ll be in. Tomorrow, life goes crazy again.

Catch me catch me catch me if you wanna … this song has been stuck in my head for weeks now. Makes it hard to write other things but it’s worth it. The song is good. You look great in the video.

I miss that part of you too.

The bottle is emptying. Replacing my soul with Jim Beam. Lyrics in there somewhere.

I want to record and perform on stage again, Minnie-ah. I want to be on music shows. I want to create albums. I want to sing and blend our voices together. In the bedroom.

I want to whimper for you again.

I think I might be drunk.

Seems plausible.

Anyway.

I’m going to go and drown in your album until the bottle is empty.

I love you, dongsaeng.

Say hi to Yunho-hyung for me. I know you’re promoting, so you probably won’t read this for a few weeks, but take care of yourself.

Get enough sleep.

Do everything that I should do but I never do.

I was going to give you my number so you could text me, but it might be different by then. I think I’d rather get a letter back anyway, Probably too much to ask, but write me, okay?

Do you still love me?

I will always love you.

Fighting!

Yoochun

\---

Dear Hyung,  
I miss you. I laughed at your drunken scrawl. Of course I still love you.  
Changmin  
PS: You’re such a crybaby.


End file.
